Sonny with chad
by Candypop32
Summary: Sonny get's hit by a car, she ends up in the hospital and leaving with chad. How will life with chad for a couple of weeks turn out? Channy :
1. The Accident

**Sonny's POV**

I stepped out to the bitter cold and frost bitten roads as work ended. The Road was very icy with black ice surronding each car, and frosted grass. The frosty grass would soon be melted thanks to the Hollywood sun. Chad ran up without one slip, running up to me and walking with me, keeping my exact pace

"I hate winter" He Complained, Looking down at his feet.

"You Wouldn't last it out in Winsconsin." I responded, walking as i noticed a group of 3 strong mean looking men. They had been wearing Muscle shirts when it was freezing cold out. Chad was only wearing a scarf and a hat with a long sleeve sweater. I suppose he wasn't very cold eaither. The 3 strong men walked up to Chad and I and pulled of his hat

"whatever. I didn't like it much anyway." He responded, as he pulled out another the exact same, and topped it on his head. I laughed at his carless remark and his extra hat.

"You think that's funny dumb brunette?" He responded. Wow He's stupid

"Isn't it dumb blonde?" chad pointed out, They all looked at his head "wow, so now you're the stupid one?" The Biggest man responded. "What do you even want?" I asked. The Man pushed me on the forehead, making me fall on the cold ground. "would you just leave us alone?" Chad yelled at them as he helped me up. The three men hopped in a truck and tried to hit me. It worked. All i remember seeing was Chad looking at me and looking up at the sky, "Sonny are you ok?" He asked while his voice fadded and everything went black. I was shocked. He usually wasn't this nice.

* * *

I woke up seeing a doctor and chad looking down onto me. "Sonny Munroe, you're alive! you're lucky Chad over here brought you here soon enough, or you might have had to go in coma!" I looked over, with my blurry vision seeing chad gazing at me. " we're gonna have to put you under some laugh gas, otherwise you will feel lots of pain while your body repairs. It will only be for about 20 minutes. So they put me on laugh gas and the doctor left the room "Watch over her please." he told chad as he closed the door.

I looked at chad and started laughing, He smiled at my random sillyness "You have a hat on!" i yelled randomly

"yes i do." he replied with a chuckle

"haty haty haty haty" i rhymed off.

I reached out to touch his hat, but he took it off and passed it to me.

Then my phone set off

"MOOO I HEAR MOO!"I yelled as Chad picked up my phone from the table. He pressed talk and put it up to my face

"ARDVARKS MAKE AWESOME HATS!" I yelled into the phone

Chad laughed and checked who it was. It was My mother

**Chad's POV**

It was Sonny's Mom. I then started with a "hello?" and she started with "Why did she just yell that? Who is this?"

"It's Chad, And sonny is on laugh gas. She got hit by a car so i drove her to the hospital. You can speak to her if you want but she may say something random."

"Is she ok?"  
"yes"  
"well ok i wont bother talking to her with her randomness, but get her to call me back when shes off"

"ok" I hung up the phone and put it back on the table

"WHY DIDNT I GET TO TALK TO HER!" Sonny yelled "ARE YOU GONNA HURT ME?"

"shh Sonny, you didn't get to talk to her cause right now you're on laugh gas. And no i'm not gonna hurt you. I Never would."

"ARE YOU MY BOYFRIEND?"

that question suprised me. It was like she had amnesia.

"shh Sonny remember quietness"

"right.. BUT ARE YOU?"

"No, I'm not"

"too bad cause your cute."

the phone started to ring again. It was her mother. I answered again "Chad, I have to go out to italy for a job meeting imidiatly, sorry but i forgot. Could Sonny stay with you?" Best opportunity of my life.

"Sure, when will you be back."

"i don't know yet. a month at the most but im not sure."

"Ok" i responded and hung up the phone. I think she was off the gas now, because she started acting her normal self.

"Ok so when am i out of here?" She asked. Finally her voice calmed down.

"whenever you want to. But you have to live with me. Your mom is at an unexpected trip to italy and she forgot so she called asking if i could take you home with me."

"WHAT?"

"you were funnier on the laugh gas, anyways let's go"


	2. Silliness and medication

**I started writing this chapter at 2:00 AM but i got tired so i went to bed. but here it is :D**

**Sonny's POV**

I got up from the Hospital Bed. I followed Chad as we checked out and went into his car

"so."

"so what?"

"what did I say while i was under that laugh gas?" I asked, Hopefully i didnt say too much

"well you started talking about my hat, your mom called and you told her ardvarks make great hats, you thought I was your boyfriend."

"oh"

When we got there his house was huge. It had a swimming pool in back, millions of rooms and lots of cars in the garage. **(if you watched starstruck before, then that i'm watching starstruck later :)) **

I followed Chad to the door, and he took me to a room where I'd be staying. It was really good for a guest room.

When chad left the room i sat down on the bed. the Clock read with beeming green lights "9:45" I was getting kind of tired.

I decided to go to bed.

* * *

When I woke up it was Saturday.

I went down the stairs, and read a note on the table.

_-sonny_

_Gone to get groceries, you're mom_

_called to say you can go to you're_

_apartment to get some clothes _

_there. you can take one of the cars,_

_I'll be back around 9:00_

_-smiley face :)_

_Chad_

I looked at the clock which had had read 8:30.

I Drove to go get some clothes

When I got back chad wasnt back yet so i unpacked upstairs. I heard the door slam shut downstairs. "Sonny?" Chad's voice called. I decided to jump out at him. I heard his footsteps come up the stairs as I hid under the bed. I saw his shoes. He must of noticed i was here considering my suitcase was on the bed. When he walked over to the bed I grabbed his foot.

He tripped onto the bed and i slid out laughing.

"Ok, well you're supposed to take this medication. It makes you all insane like you were on the laugh gas."

"NO!" I yelled backing against the wall"

"yes."

"No"

"yes"

"No!" I ran out of the room. If he gave me the medication then i might spill to much

"YEESSS!" He followed me. The good thing is, is that this house is so big i could hide anywhere. I slid under the table and he crawled under as well

"TAKE IT!"

"no"

"yes"

He took out a pill and shoved it in my mouth.

"there!"

I swallowed it and everything was all loopy

"HAHAHHAHAH YOU WIN I LOSE!" I yelled seemingly happy for some weird reason that i lost

"again with the yelling?"

"YES I CAN YELL ALL I WANT MY VOCAL CORDS!"

* * *

I woke up on the couch as Chad walked into the room. Oh no.

"so you're up?"

"yes.. what happened?"

"Well you were on the medication and it must of tooked over your body so much so you fell asleep."

"oh."

"but wow, You're random when you're on that medication."

"That tends to happen"

'yeah."

"yeah."

Yeah.."

"yeah!"  
"YEAH!"

We laughed at our ridiculouse argument.

He looked over and our eyes locked. But then the phone wrang. _Stupid phone!  
_


	3. Trip around Hollywood

**I am so sorry i didn't update yesterday! I had a bit of block. Anyways, its new years eve and i want to watch camp rock 2 and the voted shows like sonny with a chance =3 so i might as well right it now :) Happy New years eve! Plus weird things are happening to me. I keep thinking im seeing ghosts and i have dreams about ghosts. Any help? Anyways last night's dream kinda ot me over ghosts. I was like "Hey want some cheese or juice?" and they went like "both please" Nice ghosts XD. On with the story. **

Chad got up and checked the phone.

"It's your mom." He tossed the phone to me

"Hello?" I Answered

"Hi Sonny? Are you ok?" I forgot all about my accident

"oh, yeah I'm ok,"

"I'm coming in 2 days." _so much for a few days_ I felt a little disappointed that I couldn't stay with Chad longer. What am i saying? I sound like a kid who doesn't want to leave her friends house.

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

I tossed it back to chad as he put it back on the charger.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me. _Seriously what's with his niceness._

"I don't know. surprise me."

"Ok, want to go to a museum, or a beach? Or how bout' both?"

That sounded fun :)

"okay" I said, trying not to sound to excited, but not to uninterested.

We got ready (Clean clothes, beach swimsuits,ect.)

"Ok let's go." Chad and I went out to the car.

We drove out of the driveway, but when we drove out we saw those 3 men again

oh no.

**Cliffy :). Sorry it's short but i have to go to a friends house. I prob wont be able to update for 2 days :( :( I'm soo sorry but u can read my other stories that are completed if you havn't already.**


	4. I'm cold, but where's the FIRE?

**PLEASE READ*** sorry i realized they can't go to the beach,because it's winter XD so forget about it all. **

**DISCLAMAR  
**

**Mom: Now Julianne, I called the rehab place to get you to get over SWACO (sonny with a chance obsession)**

**Julianne(me): Will the cast be there?**

**Mom: of course not!**

**Julianne (me): ...will i get to own sonny with a chance?**

**Mom: no.**

**Julianne: then I'm not going there**

**mom: what if i told you I will try to get sonny with a chance for you?**

**Julianne: liar .**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

The three men got out of there trucks, and Walked up to my car.

The one that pushed Sonny over knocked on the window

I kept it up and shook my head at him

He nodded and yelled "OPEN THIS WINDOW!" he started threatning to break it open.

Sonny started to get scared and ducked down so the man wouldn't notice her.

"Isn't that girl that idiot i bet up a few days ago?"

I then backed up really fast, and drove out of the parking lot. I drove fast but carefully so i wouldnt get in a car crash and cause more trouble

Sonny was still ducking. 'Sonny it's ok, there gone."

"are you sure?" She asked with fear

"No sonny, I let them in and told them to beat you up."

She gave me this 'really?' sarcastic face.

When we got to the Museum, Sonny grabbed my hand and rushed me inside. I loved the fact that she grabbed my hand.

"Wow tight grip! Have you ever been to a museum?" I asked.

"no."

Wow. Well atleast I'm the first one to take her there (A/N- I've been to a Meseum out in Ottawa and in there, there was a kids museum in it , I got to dress like a goddess :])

"ok, come on over here to get our passports and map." I grabbed her hand this time I didn't want it to end but i knew if i didn't run she'd think i was holding her hand cause i liked her, I do like her but she can't know that.

I jogged over and asked for them. she passed them to me. "Ok so where do you wanna go first?"

"how about _ocean creatures?_"

"ok let's go!"

We ran to the ocean creatures and saw whale jaws, shark teeth, whale skeleton, biggest fish and all other fishy stuff.

We were just about to go to 'preastoric animals' when smoke filled the room. Then the fire bell thing wrang as fire burnt down the wall. I Grabbed 'sonny's' hand and took her to the outside exit, where ever one else was. I then realized that it wasn't Sonny's hand. it was an old lady's!

"Thank you young man!" she said then tried to hug me, but i pushed her off and went back in to get Sonny.

Her face looked pale, and she was running out of oxygen. I scooped her up and ran outside with her.

I then placed her on her feet

"oh my god, thank you chad. You saved my life!"

She then kissed my cheek and i hugged her with one arm, to my side.

Firemen and Firetrucks then appeared. 1 fireman then came around the back exit and started to explain

"well thank you for not panicing, what had happened was that someone had placed a match in the history bigraphories and lit bigrapheries on fire and it spread. If your cars are not damaged, please go home. If they are, you can come with us" I took Sonny's hand again and we ran to the front to check. My car was good. I sighed in reliefe as we got in and drove aw

**Well there you go, the channy is starting to happen more and more :D**

(Btw people, if this story was to take place in chapter 1 or 2, it would be 1.)


	5. lol sorry

**OMG GuYS i saw the sonny with a chance season 3 or something like that commercail today i was like **

**(actually no i didnt spam outloud)**

* * *

**I don't own sonny with a chance :(**

**Sonny's POV**

We drove home from that awful fire. when we got home we all died the end

**LOL jOKING**

no sorry, im not. I have writers block. so this may not be updated until later. please give me some ideas. I'm sorry


End file.
